Green eyed lady
by lady blood bath
Summary: Holly Potter is sent back in time to Camelot and in the arms of prince Arthur, what will he do when he finds out she's a witch from the future? Fem!Harry/Arthur. please read!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Merlin

Fem!Harry/Arthur

Because as nice as Gwen is lets face it, she turns into a cheating bitch.

I own nothing :)

Holly didn't know where she was, she had killed voldimort than blacked out. She was wounded; blood was all over her hands. Every step was like a knife going though her side. Holly moaned but she wanted to scream.

She fell to the ground, a shot of pain ran though her, than she heard it, people talking or shouting. Holly tried to scream out to them but no sound came out, she weakly griped the grass. She was seeing spots, she didn't know if she could survive any longer.

'It's not feair' she thought. 'I killed him; I'm supposed to be happy now".

'Why can't I be happy? '

And the world went black.

Merlin and Arthur where shocked, there was a young woman lying in the grass, and she was bleeding pretty badly, Arthur rushed forward wrapping his cloak around her.

"Is she alive?" merlin asked.

Arthur looked up at Merlin.

"She's breathing" Arthur said, than yelled "Hurry up and get the horses!"

Arthur and Merlin rushed in to Gaius's quarters, Arthur laid her down on the bed as Gaius started to rush around examining her wounds.

"Is she going to make it" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I believe she is" Gaius answered.

He was in the middle of bandaging her when he asked "I take you don't know who she is"

"No" Arthur Said. "Why?"

"Just remember pretty girls aren't always what they seem sire"Gaius answered with a smile, remembering all the time Arthur got tricked.

Merlin sniggered.

Arthur shot him a dirty look, than turned to Gaius and Said:

"Well there's not much she do like this is there?"

"No I suppose not sire" Gaius replied

When Gaius finished bandaging her, he said, "Well all she needs now is sleep", And shooed them out.

That's it for now I hope you liked it. Please, please review, until the next chapter.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter/Merlin**

**Fem!Harry/Arthur**

**To: NightOwl1107 **

**That's not a bad idea, I think I might fit that in. thank you :P**

**Its longer than the last one yay!**

**I own nothing :)**

It had been two days since Arthur and Merlin found the girl and she still wasn't awake and that frustrated Arthur greatly, he desperately wanted to see her awake. Arthur new he should stop thinking about her but just couldn't, couldn't stop thinking how her hair was so soft and black, so long it went to down to her thighs and her lips, so very red. Even her strange clothes where on his mind, that strange little dress that didn't cover all of her legs and her shoes seem to have a block of something hard on the heel.

Arthur looked down at Merlin, who was more wood in the fire and asked "did you see her clothes?" Merlin looked up a bit startled "what?" he asked. Arthur sighed. trust Merlin not to pay attention. Arthur tried again. "The girl, did you see her clothes?"

"Oh" Merlin said with a bewailed look. "Yes. Why?" wondering why Arthur asked. Truth be told, no Merlin didn't pay much attention to her clothes, he mostly focused on all the blood.

"Did they look strange to you?" Arthur asked Looking out the window. "I guess, yea" Merlin replied still looking a little confused. Merlin's got brighter as he said "Maybe we should ask Morgana for one of her old dresses".

"I already did that" Arthur said looking away from Merlin who narrowed his eyes at Arthur "are you blushing?" Merlin asked "NO!" Arthur said, too fast to be believable

"If you're so worried about her maybe you should visit her" Merlin said than muttered "and let me finish my job of cleaning your room in peace"

Arthur stood up out of his char and said "you know what, maybe I will" than walked right out the door, Merlin stared after him than went back to his work looking a bit smug.

As Arthur entered the small room, he stopped abruptly when his eyes connected with emeralds staring back at him, shocked. For a moment they just looked at each other, until she made a noise like a squeak, Arthur snapped out of his stupor realizing that she had been trying to put on the dress he had placed near her bed. She didn't seem to know how to do up the strings at the back. Arthur than realized he was staring again, looking at the floor he said hesitantly

"d-do you need help?" mentally kicking him self for stuttering, for some reason he was shocked to get an answer "um, I think so" she said blushing "if it's not too much trouble" she said quickly.

"Oh, no it's fine" he said, grabbing hold of the strings he could feel his heart beating faster. "I'm Arthur by the way" somehow forgetting to put the ever important 'price' in the front of his name, he waited holding his breath to hear her name so she will finally stop being 'the girl'

"Holly Jasmine Potter" Holly said proudly knowing he wasn't going to recognizes her "but you can call me Holly"

"All done" he said tying the strings up, when Holly turned around she was smiling, "that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said softly and smiled when her pale skin flushed pink "thank you" Holly said with a smile "I think your eyes are very petty"

They didn't know how long they stared into each others eyes smiling until the door banged open and Morgana hurried in, she stopped upon seeing them and smirked "so that's what you wanted that for" eyeing her old dress on Holly "Gaius is coming, you better be off before he sees you bothering his patient" she said and watched them say an awkward blushed filed goodbye, still smirking.

**Morgana being mean. Hope you like it **

**Until next time**

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter/Merlin**

**Fem!Harry/Arthur**

**I got a review that I need a beta and I personally would like one, so if anyone is willing to give it a go, please message me and the first person to message me will get the job.**

**Sorry for not updating faster but I've been swamped with assessments **

**I own nothing :)**

Once Arthur left Morgana turned to Holly with a mischievous look of her face that made Holly nervous, Holly felt uncomfortable just standing there so she started collecting her belongings and shove them in her leather school bag, unfortunately for Holly Morgana was a rather nosey person who upon seeing her black ballet slippers that were tied together by their ribbon, grabbed them and started to examine them, Holly was just glad it wasn't her wand she was holding, which was safely strapped to her thigh like Tonks taught her but how she wished the dress had pockets,

"Do these not hurt when you walk?" Morgana asked, feeling the hard bit at the end of the toe. "No. they're dance shoes" Holly answered knowing that the slippers were enchanted to be comfortable and never wear out.

"Dance?" Morgana asked curiously "What kind of dance?"

Holly found Morgana rather rude for inspecting her things without asking but answered anyway "it's a dance based on grace" than added "I don't believe I caught your name" Holly feel her voice straining 'if she ruins those shoes I won't have anything left to remind me of Hermione'

"I am lady Morgana and you are…?" Morgana said losing interest in the shoes and picking up her homemade leather bound book of one of her favorite novels

"Holly" she said bewildered, she felt like she should know that name, it just pulled at her.

The door banged open again an in walked an old man, he reminded her of Snape with the hair but he didn't look as mean as Snape the greasy git. Once the old man saw Holly he smiled and seemed to lighten. 'Ok. Not like Snape at all' Holly thought "hello" the man said "I'm Gaius and I'm the court Physician" once Holly introduced herself she asked "if it's not rude to ask. Where exactly am I?"

"Oh you're in Camelot of course" Gaius said in a light tone

"C-Camelot?" Holly stuttered, sounding an awful lot like Neville. "Than Arthur …?" she trailed off looking between Morgana and Gaius. Did she just meet King Arthur? No. could she? Than pointed to Morgana weakly, finally realizing why her name was familiar. "And you…" oh Merlin was she going to ruin history? 'Wait, Merlin! Oh this is bad, very bad. What if I get my own ancestor killed!' yes, Merlin was Potters ancestor and with Holly track record of people dieing around her, she didn't want to be the one to off him.

She looked up at them again, they were talking to her but she couldn't seem to hear what they were saying. They seemed taller, oh, no, wait, she was just sitting. When did she sit down? This was too much to deal with especially with her side throbbing like it was. She looked where her wound was, she couldn't see any blood seeping though the fabric of her dress.

Holly looked back up at Gaius and Morgana she smiled at the sheepishly saying "I'm very sorry my side hurts a bit and its making me tad faint". That of course was pure nonsense she'd been in much worse pain than this but in some programs aunt Petunia watched girls got faint very easily so Holly thought why not give it a go.

"I'll go get something for the pain" Gaius said kindly, Morgana sat next to Holly and smirked, saying "Arthur seems to like you" ah yes Arthur. Arthur who may or may not be _the _King Arthur, although he seemed awful young, maybe he wasn't. Of all the strange things that have happened to her this had to have taken the cake. Just last week Hermione had a look in her eyes that strongly resembled pity while she was telling Holly that life was passing her by but this isn't passing her by this is trying to run her over and maybe claw at her on its way by.

After ignoring Morgana's presence for a few more minutes, Gaius came back with a goblet full of a murky brown liquid. "Drink up" he said. Holly grimaced as she drained the goblet. Looking up at the old man she said. "It tastes like mud". Than promptly laid back in bed started dreaming of blue eyes, leaving Morgana and Gaius left to stare down at her while she slept.

**Yay! Another chapter, I hoped you like it**

**Please review, pretty please.**

**Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter/Merlin**

**Fem!Harry/Arthur**

**Sorry for not updating quicker it's been busy, my brother got MS now and my dads had some sort of stroke a refuses to go to hospital. **

**I AM OFFIIALY 18! YAY!**

**When I was writing this I listened to:**_** Love Song Requiem**__** and just a little girls and Shatter by Trading Yesterday **_**their songs go so well with love stories**_**. **_**If anyone has a song that would suit my fic I would love to know :)**

**http:/www. Youtube . com/watch?v=lGBiqf09tG0**

**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=FNe3MGvPKD4**

**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=E7CxtqvVqDs**

**I own nothing :)**

Holly woke to sound clattering and things dropping. She could see it was morning form the light that was shining though the window. She looked around her for the source of the noise and found a dark haired, big eared young man, staring strait at her with very wide blue, he was so frozen in place that he looked like a statue, petrified by a basilisk, at least until he seemed to snap out of it when Holly sat up.

"Hello" she said simply

"Um" he said drawing it out. "Hi"

"Are you not supposed to go out?" Holly asked with a somewhat mischievous smile.

"NO! No, no… no" the black haired boy said with wide eyes. "It's ok" Holly replied before he dug himself into a bigger hole "I won't tell any one". "No, I'm Prince Arthur's servant" he said as if it expands everything, which it probably did. "_Prince_ Arthur you say" Holly said it was more to her self than to him and more of a statement than a question. No one ever talked about Arthur as a Prince, only as a King.

The raven haired boy was looking round awkwardly not quite sure what to do in the situation or maybe it was her staring unblinking at him that made him nervous.

"My name's Holly and you are?" Holly said attempting to make the bed she'd been sleeping on. He seemed relived to have something to say "I'm Merlin and I should really go" and promptly walked out the door, well more like half ran out the door and left Holy to stare shocked after him

'Merlin? _The_ Merlin? As in the great wizard Merlin? Her ancestor Merlin? Didn't he say he was a servant?' so many questions spun around in her head. Why was this place so confusing? She couldn't stand this stuffy room any longer, she wanted no needed to get out of this little room. She slipped out the door and attempted to blend in with her surroundings but she new she wasn't doing any good she was cleaner than them and her hair was by far the longest, which got her a lot of odd looks from people.

Holly started wandering aimlessly, taking in the odd sites around her, Holly remembered when she thought Diagon Alley was like stepping back in time but no, she now sees that the Wizading World is like a whole other demotion, it is a bit like wonderland; yes that's it, Wonderland.

Holly looked up at the towers, they reminded her of Hogwarts. She jumped when she felt a hand clap down on her shoulder, spinning around she came face to chain mailed chest. Looking up she recognized blue eyes and blonde hair.

"And what do you think your doing?" Arthur said with an accusing look. "A lady such as your self should be resting"

"I can't stay in bed anymore." Holly retorted firmly "besides its not like I'm doing anything dangerous or drastic"

Holly new she had won when she saw his shoulders slump "fine but I'm not letting you walk about alone" Arthur said sounding a bit defeated. Holly grinned happily and Linked their arms together and practically dragged Arthur about his own kingdom, not seeing the almost longing look he was giving her.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Ok so Holly needs a fake Kingdom and I was thinking Narnia or Wonderland. Holly's made up back story revolves around one big Kingdom made up of four semi little ones, obviously Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that is now ruled by one person probably Dumbledore and her imaginary Kingdom will be far, far away across the ocean.**

**So Narnia or Wonderland? Or maybe Narnia but with the nickname Wonderland? Or maybe you have a good idea? So tell me what you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter/Merlin**

**Fem!Harry/Arthur**

**I own nothing :)**

**Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't been writing but 2011 was bad for me and my family, two of my siblings passed away so that was devastating for me and the cause that I was doing at the time took a lot out of me but I'm doing a bit better now. **

**On a happier not I met Colin Morgan (Merlin) at supanova he was so nice and really good looking. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

They were in the middle of a bustling market by around what Holly thought might be mid-day. Arthur had been pointing out things that he thought might interest her as he lead her to the castle which in turn was leading her to the dreaded king Uther who she new hated magic from a book Hermione said she had to read for history homework, needless to say she didn't think very highly of Uther for killing all those people.

Holly was shaken out of her thoughts when a woman who seemed chasing a sniggering young boy bumped into her making her trip on her dress and bump into Arthur.

"Sorry" Holly said a bit sheepishly and grabbed his arm so as to not lose him; Arthur just flashed a smile at her and led her on toward the castle.

It didn't take long for them to reach the entrance of the castle through that garded doors of the castle, she caught a glimpse of a tapestry with a lion on its hind legs, the colours of it where gold and red, it looked so much like the Gryffindor coat of arms that for a moment Holly almost thought she was back at Hogwarts.

Arthur was the only thing that stopped her from thinking that Ron and Hermione weren't going to come around the corner, thinking about it almost crushed her knowing that she may never see her best friends again she didn't even know if they were alive.

Holly noticed that Arthur had stopped talking to look at her worriedly.

"Are you not feeling well?" Asked Arthur.

"Just a bit tired" she answered it wasn't a complete lie but there was also an ache in her side but she didn't mind usually would for it proved that she wasn't in some sort of mad dream where Arthur was just s prince and Merlin was just a manservant, than again wizards are quite arrogant she supposed they would most likely not want to think that the most powerful wizard of all is a simple man servant and serving a muggle nonetheless.

"Come, you can sit down in my chambers and Merlin will bring us lunch" Arthur said putting his hand on the small of her back to guide her.

Holly didn't realize how hungry she was until Merlin had brought them lunch and she was relieved to see that the food was mostly familiar to her though she thought if safer to eat the fruit and the roast bird that she thought might be pheasant at least she hoped it was a pheasant or a small chicken, she just hoped it wasn't an owl or something of the sort, she gained comfort in that most owls would be bigger.

Arthur was in the middle of telling her a particularly funny story in which Merlin needed saving when the door banged open and a man came striding in.

"Arthur!" he shouted. "You were ment to be in the hall…" his sentence came to an abrupt halt when he saw Holly

"Who is she?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh uh" was all the sound Arthur made looking flustered and standing up

"I'm Holly, sir" Holly said hoping she didn't seem as confused as she really was as she stood up as well.

Seeing the crown on the man's head Holly's felt her heart clench '_this is the king_' she thought '_so this is_ _the most hated king among wizard kind.'_ He didn't look very freighting a bit angry but not freighting, if you put him in a suit he would have looked like a muggle business man, maybe that was because she'd seen worse.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Uther rudely

"I found her injured in the forest, farther" Arthur answered

"I meant what is she doing in your chambers, Arthur?" Uther said sneering at her.

"Well she's still hurt so I thought-" Arthur was cut of by the look his farther have him.

"You!" the king said now addressing Holly "where are you from?"

"Um… Narnia!" Holly said, saying the first thing that came into her head.

"Narnia?" Uther said frowning "I've never heard of it, where is it?"

"Across the sea" she said hoping that her story would sound believable.

"Huh, and Narnia is a strong kingdom?" Uther said, fishing for more information

"Well Narnia is the land, the kingdom I live in is Gryffindor" Holly almost gave a sigh of relief that he seemed to believe it.

"And what is your place in this kingdom?"

So what should Holly say is her rank in the kingdom of Gryffindor?

Princess

Dame/knight she could say women can be knights in Narnia

Noble woman

Commoner

Or if you have any idea message me


End file.
